


Healing

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring, Caring Jensen, Fluff, Healing, Hurt Jared, M/M, Orgasm, fluff at first, then turns a little dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Jared's punishment and Jensen feels a little bad and helps sooth Jared's burning butt. Jared gets his own revenge for yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning of this is slightly fluff, but then it gets kinda dirty at the end. Honestly, that wasn't even what I was planning on writing for this part, but I do like this. I'll just write the part that I was planning on next time :) And I am having more fun writing this stuff than I probably should be.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.  
> All mistakes are my own.

The alarm that Jensen set went off. It was 7 in the morning. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and smiled as he thought about last night. He had felt the slightest remorse for wrecking Jared so bad that morning, so he had made it up last night in bed.

 

First, he had given Jared the best blowjob that Jensen had ever dealt out. Jared came in his mouth and Jensen had swallowed as much as he could, the rest of it ended up going into Jared’s mouth when Jensen went up to kiss Jared. Then he had let Jared top, which was something Jensen rarely did. He hadn't want to fuck into an ass that was already tender enough from the day’s use. Besides, it had felt good having Jared fucking him. Jared’s cock was a little bigger than his, but Jensen could deal with that. Jared felt really good. Jensen would’ve come, untouched, until Jared reached around and started giving Jensen an amazing handjob.

After they had finished fucking, Jensen changed the sheet and settled Jared down on his stomach. Jared’s ass was still in pain from the spanking he had received earlier that day. Jensen carefully smoothed a cream he’d used earlier that day, to help relieve more of the pain in Jared’s ass. He knew that it was going to be hard for Jared to sit for a few days, and his own cock twitched thinking about it.

After Jared fell asleep, he left to the guest room and looked at the duffle bag that his friend Jeffrey had brought for him. There were more things to play with, in the duffle, and Jensen was excited to see how Jared would react to them. But he was going to give Jared a chance to start healing up before he used anything.

 

Jensen got up and started getting ready for a new day, planning how he and Jared would spend tonight. It was around noon before he bothered waking Jared or Misha up. Jared could use the rest, and Misha had ended up crashing in his bed around 10 the previous night because of how much fun he had over at Ty’s. They both could use some sleep.

Jensen didn’t mind, he like the quiet. He was making some lunch when Jared came walking into the kitchen with Misha in his arms. Both of their hair was everywhere.

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. “Afternoon.” He said. “Have a good sleep, kiddo?”

“Yes.” Misha nodded, still a little sleepy.

“What about you, big boy?” Jensen smile grew even bigger as he watched Jared react to one of the nicknames he was given by Jensen.

“Pretty…pretty good, sir. Jensen!” Jared corrected himself quickly. Misha didn’t seem to notice the slight flush that Jared was growing on his face. Jensen turned back to the stove where he was making grilled cheese.

“You guys like grilled cheese?”

“Yes!” Misha said, more awake, now that he’d heard a mention of food. “Jawed loves gwilled cheese too!”

“That’s great.” Jensen said. He quickly made two more sandwiches and set the three plates on the table. Jared put Misha in his seat and Jensen sat down in his. Jared seemed hesitant to sit. “Something the matter Jared?” Jensen asked, biting into his food.

“No…nothing…” Jared trailed off, looking down at the wooden chair. Misha was watching him now too, wondering why Jared wasn’t sitting. Jensen saw Jared take a slight breath inwards and he sat down, gingerly, letting out the breath in a small hiss. Once Jared sat down, Misha dove right into his grilled cheese.

Jensen cocked an eyebrow up. “You sure you’re alright?” Jensen asked, a little more seriously.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jared nodded. Jensen eyed Jared as they ate. Jared’s breathing was steady and he was concentration on his food, responding to Misha whenever he asked a question.

 

After lunch, Jensen placed Misha in the den and gave him a few things to occupy his time. “I’ll be right back, kiddo.” Jensen said. “I just need to talk to Jared in private. Jared. Upstairs.” He didn’t give Jared a chance to respond. Jared followed Jensen, confused.

“What?” Jared asked, when Misha was out of earshot.

“Go to the bathroom and drop your pants.” Jensen said.

“Jensen?” Jared asked.

“Do it.” Jensen said. “I’m going to grab the cream.”

Jared understood immediately and went to the bathroom, lowering his pajama pants.

 

When Jensen came in the bathroom, Jared was turned away from him, bracing himself on the window. He looked down at Jared’s ass and felt a pang of sympathy. There were welts and small bruises all over Jared rear end.

“I’m sorry that I was so hard.” Jensen said, closing the door. He really didn’t want Misha to end up coming up stairs and seeing this.

“It’s fine. To be honest…I kinda liked it.” Jared admitted. Jensen knew that Jared was blushing.

“I figured that you had a bit of a pain kink. But I won’t be that hard again, unless you want me to be.” Jensen promised.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jared smirked, turning his head to look and Jensen.

“I bet you will.” Jensen chuckled. He knelt down and ran his hand lightly over the skin of Jared’s ass. “Even all marked up, you’re still beautiful.” He murmured, and lightly pressed two kisses on the skin, one on each cheek. Jared shuddered slightly. “You like that, huh?” Jensen said.

“It did feel good.” Jared nodded. Jensen placed two more kisses on each cheek before starting to apply the cream and rubbing it in, as lightly as he could. Jared sighed in pleasure and leaned on his arms on the window ledge.

Jensen looked around and saw the Jared was half-hard. “Seriously, dude? Does everything turn you on?” Jensen said with a laugh.

“Shuddup.” Jared murmured. “I’m using the teenage hormones excuse.”

“Right. Maybe I just have magic fingers.” Jensen said, starting on the other cheek, lathering cream on it.

“Ma’be.” Jared sighed out. “It _does_ feel good.”

“I bet.” Jensen said. “I’ve been using this stuff since I was about your age.”

“No way.” Jared laughed.

“Way.” Jensen replied. He finished, and stood up, turning Jared around and looking down at Jared’s hard-on. “I’m going to let you take care of that. But in your bathroom. Not this one. Come back downstairs when you’re done.” Jensen left the bathroom to let Jared jerk off in peace and Jensen tossed the cream back on his bed before going downstairs to play with Misha.

 

When Jared came back down, he looked sated and happy. It was still a little hard for him to sit down, but he wasn’t letting out any more hisses. It slightly turned Jensen on, and when Misha’s back was turned, he adjusted his cock in his pants. Jared saw and laughed, making Misha turn around.

“Nothing kiddo.” Jensen said when Misha asked. “Just…did something that made your cousin laugh. It’s an older people thing. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled, ruffling through Misha’s messy hair.

 

They had lounged around that day, none of them really wanting to be active. They ended up watching a few of Misha’s favorite movies and even made some popcorn for it, making Jared blush, remembering the first night with Jensen.

During the movies, Misha had wanted to sit on Jared’s lap, and even though the couch was soft and cushy for Jared's bottom, Jared was uncomfortable. So Jensen grabbed Misha and placed him on his lap and started bouncing his up and down on one knee, making Misha laugh and squeal with glee.

Jared gave a silent _thank you_ and Jensen nodded, letting Misha hop off his lap to grab a fistful of popcorn before turning, so Jensen could grab him and put him back up on his lap.

 

When the movies ended, they got somewhat presentable and played out in the backyard for a few hours, Jensen teasing Jared slightly, making both of them half hard. It was almost hilarious how Misha paid no attention to the flirting and teasing.

Ty came over and Misha played with him while Jared and Jensen took a rest on the back porch watching them, while Jensen stroked the inside of Jared’s thigh under the table. He cupped Jared’s crotch, and laughed slightly, finding it almost fully hard.

Then he gasped as Jared’s hand cupped Jensen’s crotch and he started to stroke Jensen's cock, making it harder than it already was.

Jared scooted closer to Jensen, so he could access Jensen’s crotch better. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jared said, his voice low, so that the two toddlers playing around couldn’t hear anything. “What’s even better is how they wouldn’t be able to see this, even if they were looking.

Jensen looked down and realized that Jared was right. There was a table cloth on the circular table they were sitting at. Jared started stroking harder.

“Feels nice to get back. After all the teasing you do, god, I’ve been waiting for a moment like this. What do you think if I made you come in your pants?” Jared asked softly, giving a smile much similar to what Jensen usually gives him. Jensen stared at Jared and saw how his hazel eyes were blown and lust-filled.

Jensen opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

“You have no idea how sweetening it is to see you in this position. Especially since you’re always the one putting _me_ in this position.”

“Jared…” Jensen said weakly.

Jared gave another small laugh before glancing at the boys in the yard. They were enraptured in whatever game they were playing. “They aren’t even looking. I could make you come right now, Jensen.” Jensen moaned softly.

“How did…you get so…dirty?” Jensen asked through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his breathing level, but Jared’s hand was doing wonders.

“I wouldn’t have been, but I figured we weren’t going to do much today after the havoc you wrecked on my ass. So I have to get my fill somehow, don’t I?” Jared mused. “So here’s my fill.” He pressed his body against Jensen and got close to his ear. “So how about it, Jensen? How about you come for me?” He whispered, huskily.

Jensen did come, a soft moan escaping his lips. After everything was over, Jared scooted back, like nothing ever happened, but he had a slight smile on his face.

Jensen looked down and saw the dark spot spreading on his pants. “Fuck.” He muttered. He got up quickly and went inside to change. Jared only laughed and he saw Misha and Ty watching Jensen’s retreating form.

“Whewre is Jensen going?” Misha asked.

“Bathroom.” Jared replied. The boys accepted it, and continued playing.

 

Jared had his own raging hard-on, but it wasn’t as bad as it could be. He watched Jensen come back in a new pair of pants.

“You realize that I _will_ get you back for this, right?” Jensen muttered in Jared’s ear.

“Give it your best shot.” Jared challenged.


End file.
